Natal Mortal
by Gabriella Witherspoon
Summary: Ela foi morta a sangue frio pelo homem que amava, na noite de Natal. Ele fizera o que considerava certo. Testemunhas não podiam ser toleradas. A irmã dele trabalhava para a polícia. Qual seria a alternativa mais fácil para escapar e não fugir mais do destino?
1. Hesitação

**Natal Mortal**

**Capítulo 01: Hesitação**

Apaixonar-se era algo natural e absolutamente comum para Isabella Marie Swan, como respirar, mas ela conhecera o verdadeiro amor em meio à morte.

Em uma noite de Natal, ela o vira pela última vez antes de morrer.

Em uma noite de Natal, o amor de sua vida a assassinara.

Ele segurava o cabo da faca firmemente e olhava para a garota com um sorriso sombrio e malicioso. Seus olhos estavam cerrados, gravando a simetria e os contornos do rosto dela, e ao mesmo tempo marejados com o desejo de matá-la naquele instante. E assim o fez sem hesitação. Rodou rapidamente a faca de açougueiro entre os dedos e com a outra mão puxou a gola da blusa de Bella. Ela encarava-o assustada e paralisada.

- Desculpe Bells.

- Não, não faça isso. Por favor. – Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos cor de chocolate, tão bonitos... Mas ele não podia se atentar a isso.

A faca, que estava bem afiada por sinal e pedindo para ser usada, passou contra a pele dela. Sem perder tempo, e engolindo o bolo que formava em sua garganta, afundou a ponta da arma contra o peito de Bella, diretamente no coração, fazendo-a gritar incessantemente de dor até ter o próprio coração perfurado.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram. Ela o amava.

- Ninguém poderia saber. Desculpe.

Ela jamais entenderia os motivos dele, então tivera contra sua própria vontade, de eliminá-la. Ele morava a apenas duas quadras da casa dela, afinal.

Ele acompanhou o momento em que os olhos dela ficaram vidrados e sua voz se calou, ainda com lágrimas deixando seus olhos. Era tão bonita. Ele olhou a silhueta curvilínea e magra da mulher, e fechou os olhos por um momento, respirando fundo. Fora necessário.

E como se não bastasse, retirou a faca do corpo dela, para fazer outros cortes profundos no corpo sem vida. Havia tanto sangue em um corpo tão pequeno!

Ele acariciou o rosto branco como uma folha de papel e ainda intacto dela, e quase pode sorrir. Doera. Mas era o certo a se fazer.

Levantando-se da poça de sangue que formara em seus joelhos, pegou o casaco que batia-lhe nos pés e um lenço para limpar a faca, antes de olhar uma última vez para ver o corpo mutilado de Bella e ir para casa.


	2. Sangue Frio

**Capítulo 02: Sangue Frio**

Observou pela janela as viaturas da polícia de Chicago se amontoarem na porta do prédio dela juntamente ao carro da perícia.

Ele exterminara qualquer prova que pudesse incriminá-lo, do apartamento, antes de concluir o serviço. Era um homem que apreciava os detalhes e as meticulosidades de um assassinato. E assassinato era algo que ele jamais negligenciaria. Mas odiara matá-la a sangue frio, como fez. Podia ver o amor em seus olhos todas as vezes que direcionava o olhar a ele. E ele a amava também, de alguma forma. Mas era um assassino. Escolhera esta vida para si, e deveria eliminar toda e qualquer testemunha de seus crimes, independentemente de sua importante pessoal. Matara de diversas maneiras, em diversas datas e em diversos lugares.

Dallas.

Paris.

Dublin.

Londres.

São Paulo.

Sidney.

Nova York.

Chicago.

E tantos outros lugares, tantos outros países, e tantas outras pessoas que pouco ou nada significavam para ele...

Era um especialista em morte e armas. Possivelmente, não que tivesse se arriscado a tentar ainda, poderia dar um tiro certeiro de olhos fechados. Estava há muitos anos nisso para desistir agora. Por ela.

Pegou um clássico copo de uísque do tipo on-the-rocks, e deixou a bebida encher o copo. O homem de pele muito alva, cabelos cor de bronze e olhos azuis como o céu era bonito, galante e sedutor. Conduzia as mulheres a seu modo antes de executá-las. Entretanto, aos homens reservava o distanciamento e mortes mais rápidas ou dolorosas, dependendo do seu humor. Bebeu um gole do uísque que havia acabado de servir para si, e viu de relance um corpo ensacado sendo levado para fora do lugar do qual saíra há pouco tempo. O apartamento em que morava era no sétimo andar, e seu prédio fechava a rua, não tendo uma travessia para o outro lado, e assim podia ver a rua inteira.

O corpo de Bella. De sua Bella. Da Bella que fora dele por tão poucos instantes. Da Bella que faria qualquer coisa por ele, mas não se arriscava nunca. Agora também de nada adianta pensar nela como sua. Isabella Swan estava morta.


	3. O Plano

**Capítulo 03: O Plano**

Morta.

Engoliu em seco e bebeu mais um gole do uísque. Eles não o encontrariam vivo pra passar-lhe as algemas pelos pulsos. Não, ele jamais passaria por tal humilhação. E a irmã trabalhava para polícia de Chicago...

Depois de pequenos instantes pensando já achara a solução. Um plano. Um plano que com a experiência absurda que tinha, daria certo.

O pai jamais aceitaria caso soubesse. Odiava a violência em si. Tinha um coração enorme e era tão compassivo.

A mãe morrera no ano anterior, mas ainda sim o perdoaria por tudo o que fizera. Amava a todos sem exceção.

A filha ficaria tão decepcionada. Lynn Hale Cullen. A garotinha de quinze anos, cabelos louros e olhos extremamente azuis. Tão amorosa quanto a avó fora um dia.

A ex-mulher. Não se importaria tanto, mas ainda o amava. E teria receio. E medo.

A irmã, Alice. Ela ficaria com mais medo do que o resto, sabendo como ele fora um dia. Era quem o amava acima de todas as outras coisas, mas ainda sim obedeceria a lei dos homens.

A família inteira em si não aprovaria jamais o que ele havia feito a milhares de pessoas por dinheiro. Por dinheiro.

A amargura e o receio passaram brevemente por seus olhos verdes no momento que ele procurava a Glock 22 ou a Desert Eagle .50 AE, sob o assoalho. Seria qual achasse primeiro.

Assim que viu o vulto da Desert Eagle, pegou-a e mediu seu peso por um instante. 1984 gramas. Considera a pistola mais "monstruosa" de todas. Capacidade para sete tiros. Seria esta.

Apesar de ter quase dois quilos de peso, ele já se acostumara. Usara-a diversas vezes, e agora testaria em si mesmo.

Não acreditava em Deus, inferno, céu ou vida após a morte, e talvez isso o tivesse impelido a fazer o que fizera pelos últimos anos de sua vida. Matar. Incitar as pessoas a se suicidar ou a matar, pois era bom com o poder de convencimento. Ótimo.

Entretanto, a polícia não o acharia vivo. Não mesmo.

E jamais se entregaria. Sob nenhuma hipótese se entregaria.

Humilhara-se se desculpando diversas vezes, mas não o faria novamente. Jamais em vida. Jamais.


	4. Corpo

**Capítulo 04: Corpo**

Um som de tiro irrompera pelo corredor, e o estômago da pequena Alice Cullen se revirou de ansiedade mais uma vez. Esperava pelo menos uma vez na vida, que não estivesse certa, mas de alguma forma, soubera no mesmo instante que o irmão estava morto.

Assim que ela e os policiais que a acompanhavam arrombaram a porta do apartamento, sentiu o cheiro de sangue fresco. Os pés do irmão estavam a centímetros de distância do seu.

- Chamem alguém da perícia! – Gritou para os policiais logo atrás dela, mas já era tarde demais, e sentia isso antes mesmo de olhar para baixo. De nada adiantaria.

O corpo estirado no chão da sala era a única coisa fora do lugar na casa. Seu irmão era organizado demais com tudo.

- Por que fez isso, meu irmão? – perguntou em voz baixa, fechando-lhe os olhos vidrados. Algo que ela jamais esqueceria.

Sentiu o nó conhecido se formar na garganta. O mesmo nó de quando vira a mãe ser enterrada no ano anterior. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e respirou fundo, antes de olhar novamente para baixo. O sangue manchava o carpete bege sob ele, e a morte apenas tornara sua pele mais branca do que já era. Parecia que ele estava apenas dormindo e sonhando, pois tinha a mesma expressão de quando raras vezes ela o via de madrugada dormindo, depois de chegar das mais variadas festas. Sempre caía no sono no sofá e nunca a via chegar, mas era um bom irmão. Mas de uns anos pra cá, ele mudara. Não era mais o mesmo. Mudara em todos os aspectos. Se tornara mais frio e controlado, e...

- Vamos Alice. – Uma voz pediu, segurando-lhe pelos ombros já a levantando e olhando brevemente para o homem aos pés deles com piedade.

- É o meu irmão. Meu irmão, Emm.

- Eu sei, Allie. Mas você deve ir. Eu cuidarei dele por você.

- Ah Emm! – Deixou-se levar e abraçá-lo por um segundo.

Emmett McCarty Cullen era seu primo e melhor amigo. Médico legista. Cuidava dos mortos, e agora cuidaria do próprio primo.

- Vá Lice.

Engoliu o choro por um instante, e o encarou seriamente.

- Eu... eu preciso examinar o corpo. Eu preciso... – e respirou fundo. – Eu preciso investigar. Saber o que o levou a fazer isso.

- Tudo bem – e revirou os olhos. – Hale. – Chamou, acenando para um homem de belos cabelos louros, que já se aproximava. – Vamos precisar dos seus serviços aqui.


	5. Perguntas Sem Respostas

**Capítulo 05: Perguntas Sem Respostas**

Assim que terminara de examinar o corpo, com precisão, foi até a calçada para pegar um pouco de ar fresco. O cheiro de morte estava impregnado em seu nariz e permaneceria por um tempo, mas ela quase já se acostumara. Lidava com a morte todos os dias, de domingo a domingo. Tirava folga apenas para visitar o pai, algumas vezes. E para fazer compras, sua grande paixão. Mas o Natal nunca mais seria o mesmo sem Edward Cullen. Nunca.

Quando uma mão tocou-lhe os ombros, ela quase pulou de susto.

- Você está bem?

Era apenas Jasper.

- Na medida do possível. Trabalho miserável esse, não? Lidamos com a morte e aprendemos com ela. Vemos corpos nos mais diferentes estados, mas ainda sim continuamos aqui, durante todo o tempo. Guardamos isso na memória por um longo tempo, e temos pesadelos. Deixamos de fazer tantas coisas por causa desse bendito trabalho e no fim...

- Você acaba encontrando alguém conhecido. – Continuou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e tirando um pedaço de papel de lá. – Escute Alice, eu não sou a melhor pessoa para consolar você agora e somente posso dizer que lamento, mas McCarty me pediu para lhe entre entregar isso.

Observou a folha com cuidado antes de abrir. A respiração se perdeu quando leu a primeira frase. Era a letra de Edward. _Para Alice, _começara e então palavras e mais palavras vinham se seguindo.

_Para Alice._

_Se você está lendo isso é porque não voltarei mais. Nunca mais. Eu tive um motivo para me matar, como todos nós temos motivos para fazer todas as coisas. Sei que você estava no apartamento de Bella, antes de vir me ver, provavelmente com guarda policial, como é de seu feitio. Antes de tudo, saiba que eu a amo mais do que todas as outras coisas. Você é simplesmente a irmã que eu sempre quis. Não vou lhe contar o porquê de ter começado com isso, pois isso cabe somente a mim, mas existem duas coisas das quais você precisa saber de mim e de mais ninguém._

_A) Eu sou um assassino de aluguel. Por isso mudei tanto nos últimos tempos._

_B) Eu matei Isabella Marie Swan. A faca está debaixo do assoalho, junto com todas as outras armas de assassinato. Lynn não podia achá-las lá._

_Não que eu ache que você se importe muito com isso, mas um quarto de todo o dinheiro que tenho é seu. O número de todas as contas em diferentes nomes está em uma caixa pequena de madeira, embaixo da Magnum 44, que creio eu que você vai saber diferenciar do resto dos revólveres e pistolas. Metade da herança vai para Rose, por causa de Lynn. O outro quarto fica para papai. O testamento oficial e mais recente está no cofre que há dentro do guarda-roupa. Demoraria um ano para achar, e você deve prestar atenção a uma pequena falha atrás das roupas. Diga a Lynn que a amo mais do que minha própria vida. Peça desculpas a papai por mim, mas era necessário. Rose... há uma carta para Rose junto ao testamento. Allie, minha irmã saltitante e correta, eu te amarei sempre._

_Edward Cullen._

Suas pernas pareciam feitas de borracha agora, e provavelmente não a sustentariam por um grande tempo.

- Alice?

Jasper segurou o braço dela, antes que tropeçasse e caísse, e a guiou até ao carro dela. Pegou as chaves que estavam no bolso da calça de Alice e abriu a porta para que ela se sentasse.

- Sente-se por um instante, Allie.

- Não, eu não... – E de repente, em mais outro acesso de choro, agarrou-se a ele, e deixou as lágrimas abandonarem os mesmos olhos azuis de Edward.

O loiro consentiu em permitir que ela chorasse no ombro dele, e passou os dedos suavemente pelas costas dela, como para confortá-la.

Como contaria ao pai? Como diria a Lynn, a filha que o adorava mais do que tudo, que o pai estava morto? Como encarar a todos tendo visto-o naquele estado? Como diria a sua família que eles haviam perdido Edward para sempre?

Era mais do que apenas perguntas na cabeça dela. Eram perguntas sem respostas. Perguntas das quais ela nunca saberia explicar, apenas dizer em voz alta. Perguntas sem respostas.

**FIM**

**N/A: **Hi people! Essa fic foi curtinha e muito dividida, pois usei ela em um concurso que exigia isso, mas não tem muito mais o que contar, aparentemente. Não é uma "continuação" de Paixão Mortal, apesar de também ter o 'Mortal' no nome. Mandem críticas, sua própria opinião ou sugestões até, por reviews. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado desse especial de Natal, e em breve, teremos mais fics sendo postadas por aqui. Adoro todos vocês! Xoxo.


End file.
